


Battle Plan

by icepixie



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you got the supplies?" Meg asked.</p>
<p>Fraser held up a toothbrush, a stuffed wolf, and a collection of cardboard books with titles like <i>The Pokey Little Puppy</i> and <i>The Dandelion's Tale</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



"Have you got the supplies?" Meg asked.

Fraser held up a toothbrush, a stuffed wolf, and a collection of cardboard books with titles like _The Pokey Little Puppy_ and _The Dandelion's Tale_.

"Good. On three, you take the one on the left, I'll get the one on the right."

"If you're sure you wouldn't rather trade?"

"I'm rather better equipped for the smaller one." She gestured at her chest.

"Of course."

"One, two..." On "three," they swept into the living room. Meg called, "Bedtime!"

"Noooo!" Molly Fraser wailed from behind a pile of blocks almost as tall as she was. The noise set her brother, who had been drowsing peacefully in his swing, to howling as well. From the corner of the room, Diefenbaker looked like he rather wanted to join in, but had remembered at the last moment that he had far too much dignity for such a thing.

"Among the Inuit," Fraser said over their daughter's repeated _no no no no no no_ , "bedtime is considered sacred. They look forward to it from the moment they wake up." This did not impress the girl, who struggled against him as he tried to pick her up under the arms.

"Molly," Meg said sharply as she lifted Robbie out of the swing and jiggled him gently, trying to settle him enough to eat in a few minutes, "quit yelling right now or there will be _no_ bedtime stories."

The wails stopped instantly. Only Robbie's fussy cries, which were ratcheting down as Meg held him, broke the silence.

Discipline and consequences. They worked for cadets; they worked for children.

"Story?" Molly asked.

Fraser showed her _The Pokey Little Puppy_. "We'll start with your favorite. Just as soon as you've brushed your teeth."

She pouted for a moment longer—largely, Meg suspected, to remind them that in the near future she would not be able to be bought so easily—before wriggling out of Fraser's arms and running to the bathroom. Just as quickly as she'd left, she returned, plucked the wolf from Fraser's hands, and zipped back, insisting as she ran that Mackenzie needed to brush her teeth as well.

Meg and Fraser looked at each other. "That went well," he said.

"So far so good." She looked down at the baby in her arms, who was currently blowing a spit bubble as big as his fist. "We'll be having a late dinner in the bedroom when you're finished."

He smoothed his hand over Robbie's downy fuzz of hair, then kissed her cheek. "I'll be in as soon as the three little kittens locate their misplaced mittens."


End file.
